Remember Me
by mysteriousbeginning
Summary: After her father died, she went into a coma. Her stepdad who helped her, is planning to destroy District 12. Katniss wakes up to find that she lost all her memories. While she copes with her new life, she finds that things aren't that simple.


Hey guys! :) This chapter starts from when Katniss is 9 years old and ends when she's 15, when she woke up from the coma :)

The point of view of this chapter is… definitely not an OC, try to guess, it'll be revealed at the end of this chapter :D

ENJOY! :D

"**Look, mum, dad, I made a snow angel!"**

**.**

"**I'm home! Where's my little princess?"**

**.**

"**TAG UR IT!"**

**.**

"**You're so cute Katniss!"**

**.**

"**Where's mummy's little girl?"**

**.**

"**I'm sorry to say that Mr Everdeen is dead."**

**.**

"**Dad? Dad? DAD? DAD!"**

**.**

"**We are here for the funeral of our beloved Aiden Everdeen, a wonderful father, friend, husband, and leader."**

**.**

"**You have to pay the debts."**

**.**

"**We have no money."**

**.**

"**I promise that Katniss is going to marry your son, Peeta Mellark."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SMASH!**

**.**

"**Call the ambulance now!"**

**.**

_Beep_

**.**

_Beep_

**.**

_Beep_

I stared at the nine-years-old girl that lay on the bed looking as lifeless as ever; it's been three months since the accident which resulted her being in a coma. It also has been three months since dad died, leaving me, Katniss and the unborn baby still in mum's womb alone. I heard they were going to name her Primrose. Mum started being depressed, and it became worse when my sister, Katniss Everdeen was admitted to the hospital. I looked at her, missing those moments where she'll come and shake me for no reason and laugh at my lame jokes. I miss her grey eyes, and her bright smile. I hope Katniss will wake up soon.

I looked out the window and I could see snow swirling down in great flurries over the silent night. Winter is her favorite season, and she loves snow, but this year, she wouldn't be able to see this.

I stare at the lifeless girl and decided to take a walk and so, I grabbed my winter coat.

The snow was getting heavier now, swirling down in great flurries of mass white. I watched as a single snow flake fluttered and twirled down, flying in all directions before finally coming to settle on the already thick snow covering the ground.

I took a few steps forward and looked behind at the deep footprints I'd left. I watched as the snow floated purposefully into the foot-shaped imprints, already beginning to refill them.

I hear someone calling and turned my attention back to the hospital.

It's my uncle, Haymitch.

Haymitch, walking slowly towards me, yet looking so concerned.

He looked at me and told me: "Katniss is having an operation."

I snap back into reality and starts hurrying back to the hospital, despite the thick snow slowing me down. Haymitch stops me.

"We don't have money to pay the bill." I stopped, and turned around.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Someone promised to help us cover the bill, in exchange, he wants to be Katniss' stepdad." Haymitch said.

"Katniss will never call anyone else dad except for Aiden Everdeen, our real dad." I sternly said.

"We have no choice." Haymitch said.

_**6 years later…**_

I enter the hospital room that I enter every single day, where Katniss had been living in for 6 years, I clutch the flowers in my hand and put the bouquet at the side table. I sat down beside her, and held her hand. A single tear dropped from my eye to Katniss' pale hand.

I looked down, silently praying that Katniss will wake up soon and the scenes that happened 6 years ago slowly coming back into my head.

_**Flashback**_

"No, no, no, NO! NOO! It can't be! Dad is too strong to die!" Katniss screamed while holding her head and ran out of the house with tears rolling down her pretty face.

"Dad! This is a joke, isn't it? Come out here tell me that this is all a prank!"

"Katniss! Get back in now! Katniss!" yelled mum with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

I stared back at Katniss, and think about why all this have to end in such a tragic ending. What did she do to deserve all of this? Among me, her and my mum, she is the most affected one.

"No! I want to see daddy!"

"DADDY IS NOT HERE!" mum shouted to the nine-years-old as she stepped back slowly, not accepting a single word mum said.

"No... No... No..." she murmured. "You're lying, aren't you?"

Invisible to them, I saw a car speeding down towards...

"**KATNISSSSSS!**" I shouted as loud as I can.

All I heard was the sound of rubber tires screeching against the road and then Katniss, turning around, to afraid to move, as she stood there, paralyzed.

**SMASH**

"CALL THE AMUBULANCE, NOW!" shouted the car driver.

She falls limply to the ground and hitting against the cold wet road, making her unconscious.

I was the first one who got back my consciousness, I ran to my sister with mum following behind. I shake her, along with mum screaming her name, but with no luck.

Blood was everywhere, trailing down from her head and people was crowding around and whispering to one another.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE, GODDAMIT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I shouted what I didn't realize was that tears coming from my eyes.

Twelve-year-old boys are not supposed to cry right? Well, screw that.

"KATNISSSS!"

No response. At last, I saw an ambulance heading our way.

"You will be fine now, Katniss, everything will be fine." I whispered to Katniss, who was lying down on my hands, and relying on me for support.

_**End of Flashback**_

I was too wrapped up with my thoughts and I didn't realize that her skin became paler. Suddenly, I noticed an annoying repetitive noise; the monitor with her heart rate was beeping rapidly.

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Beep, beep, beep._

I observed the numbers, but I didn't know what any of that meant.

My own heart began to race, and cold sweat appeared on my skin. I ran out of the room screaming for help.

After some confusion and such, I was pushed to sit on a chair, a few nurses telling me again and again to calm down.

After a while, Katniss' stepfather arrived, along with his daughter, Madge.

His cold eyes and blank stare sent a shiver down my spine, but it was him who helped Katniss go through the first round, it was him who paid for all the bills over all these years.

I refused to call him dad since the first day he helped Katniss, I call him by his name, President Snow.

His daughter, Madge, has no concern at all towards Katniss, and it annoys me so much.

The doctor came out from the room to greet us with a faint smile.

"She woke up," He said.

I felt so happy; I've never smiled so much over the past few years.

"Can we go see her now?" I asked.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "But be ready, she lost all her memories." He continued.

My smile faded.

"What?" I gasped. "How long is it going to take for her to regain her memories?" I asked.

"Nobody knows, it might take a day, a month, a year, or maybe she'll stay like this forever. Try to talk things into her, talk about memories and things that most affects her. I wish you all good luck."

I sighed and closed my eyes, putting my hand against my forehead, which was burning hot.

I breathed in and entered the room, and surprisingly, Snow doesn't follow. He's probably here just to pay the bills.

I enter the room and see Katniss looking around the unfamiliar place, and staring at me with blank eyes. I've never seen those eyes in such a long time, and now as I look at her, I realised how beautiful her eyes were, and how much she had changed since she was 9 years old. Her hair was below her waist, a little bit too long, but once in a while, the nurses will give her a haircut.

"Katniss, I missed you so much." I smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Just as I was about to answer, someone rushed into the room. I turned around and looked at him. Peeta Mellark.

Mum promised his dad that when they grow up, Katniss was to be married to Peeta.

Suddenly, Katniss groaned.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I asked.

She groaned again.

"Bread….. bread." She said.

I told Peeta to come forward, because his father owns a bakery.

"Do you remember me?" Peeta asked.

Peeta and Katniss had great history, until Katniss got into that coma.

Katniss struggles to remember things, and handles things with a frown.

"Who am I?" Katniss asked.

"You're Katniss Everdeen." I answered.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"He's Peeta Mellark." I said.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne, your brother."

"You can't be."

* * *

There! Did you like it? :D

We both hope you did! Please review to encourage us, we'll reallyyyy appreciate it :D


End file.
